Makyu Eramiss
Overview Makyu Eramiss is Endless Devoid's, one of the most well-known members of KHI period and one of the best Role Players there, primary and most famous character. He originally created him for use in a Kingdom Hearts based RP and has built him up ever since. Template Makyu Eramiss The renegade apprentice of the original keyblader academy run by Sora himself. The vagrant wanderer, constantly in quest for his vengeance against Sepiroth who massacred his school and burdened his pride. The martyr who offered his own life to restore his withered home planet. The burden of the Farplane. The newly christened Apprentice of Death. Once more an Omniversal vagrant, a half dead entity whose existence was soulless and emotionless. The tool of Hell, a pawn in the plot to overtake the heavens. The treacherous betrayer of Death, one who avoided mortality and overcame death. The man who tore down the barrier between light and dark and plunged the mold of life and death into a distorted splash of purpose. The angry young boy who grew up to become the master of Hell and the God of Mortality. Makyu Kemine Eramiss, heir to the Novodorian throne, and timeless totem of eternity, collector of knowledge, and avatar of Hell. (Note: This is a watered down version of Makyu's Template.) Name: Makyu Eramiss ~ The Wielder of Dark Light Age: Dead, appears roughly 28 Gender: Male Homeworld: Novod/Farplane Species: Novodorian Armaments: He is equipped with the two blades of legend, the heirlooms of his planet. Dragonheart and Gryphonsoul. He also carries the obsidian black stone, which holds the power to summon the obsidian dragon, a gargantuan black beast of legend. His dragon amulet allows him to take upon the form of his heart and mind, his inner most being. A small diamond has been imbedded in each of his palms, their use remains unknown to all but him. There is another item he hold with him, one of drastic important. The ring of darklight, it's powers unknown to the world of the living, none understand it's use. Appearance: http://img114.imageshack.us/img114/9052/a4df536e9cc.jpg Cloaked "Dead" Zombie Form: http://i9.photobucket.com/albums/a58/anti_christ/darkanion2.jpg Personality: In life, he was known as an arrogant, short tempered, yet fun loving guy. Battle was his life, the only time he was serious was when he was in a fight. He loved life, his friends, and family. In death, he has slowly become colder and more ruthless. His mind has become clearer, and his heart emotionless. Winning is his goal, and there are no limitations to victory. Bio: Makyu was born on the planet of Novod, a peaceful and serene kingdom on the outskirts of the Sylphus galaxy. It was a beautiful planet, green and lush. Magic and strength dominated the country, the mightiest warriors fought for its peace. Makyu, was born to the king and queen of the planet, making him, the prince of Novod. As a child, Makyu was unusual. At birth, he performed a mysterious act, driven by powerful and ancient magic. The doctor's shrugged it off, passing it by as some strange fluke, and thought nothing of it. His upbringing was erratic and unstable. Some days he'd seem to be an angel, the perfect child, and seemed even to emit a heavenly glow. On others, his mood was dark and malicious, scaring other children, and in many cases grown men. Darkness engulfed his thoughts, and as he grew older, the dark side seemed to become predominant. When he was 6, he was sent to a private school, as the king's court advisors feared the boy's mysterious magical powers. He seemed to be able to manipulate dead, ancient magic, of phenomenal power. In this school, his tempers raged and flared like wildfire. He beat on other children, fought constantly, and was always in some sort of trouble. By the age of 7, he'd committed an unforgivable act. He was being picked on at the school, and in an effort to avenge the wrong doings placed upon him, his temper flared, and he hunted the boys down. Anger and hatred sparked a deep magic in both him, and the planet. He killed the boys, releasing massive stores of dark magic in the process, a brutal murder. There is a legend on Novod, the story of a dark beast, and the hero of light who would purge him. In the legend, the hero used the power of light, and the pure thoughts and hope of the people, to defeat the beast, and sacrificed his own life, to seal the beast's power away. The two powers, consuming the world's magic, merged, and were absorbed into the energy of the planet, sealing them away for eternity. Provided that the hearts of the people remained hopeful and pure, the beast would forever remain sealed. Makyu, in his fit of dark power and rage, broke the seal. The planet began to shake, and crack. The lush greenery shriveled, and fell away dead. Novod became barren and dark, cold as night in the desert. Fearing darkness would consume them, all the planet's inhabitant fled the planet, and became scattered across the universe. Makyu's family fled to Twilight Town, where he lived until age 12, unable to remember his dark power fits, or the act he'd commited. Here, he lived a somewhat normal life, much of the dark power he'd held drained away. When he was twelve, the yearly tournament was held. Every year, five 12 year olds were taken to the keyblader's academy, a school led by Sora himself, the legendary keywielder. Makyu trained here to control his power, unacknowledging either, and not knowing of his potential. He met three people here at the school, and the four of them became close friends. Kraf, Zack, and Raynie. Each of them all had a mysterious magical potential, or some secret power that was hidden form them. They journeyed into the black abyss, a land of unfaltering time. There, they each faced their darkness and their fears, evils they had held in their hearts. Casting aside their distractions and undefended principles, they trained, for two years, to strengthen themselves. Makyu found out his ultimate truths. He was made from the culminated powers of the dark beast, and the legendary hero, his great great great grandfather. He had the very power of the planet itself, and held the strength to unleash it. He was both light and dark, and was prepared to utilize either, when needed. In the abyss, they met Leon, and old friend of Sora's, who had resided in the abyss for years, and had become a hermit. He trained them to release their great powers, and prepared them for their oncoming battle. Leaving the abyss, they returned to the school, two years older, and a hundred times as strong, although only two hours had passed by. Their battle was against an oncoming heartless army. They led a thousand students, against a thousand fleets of heartless, and won. They drove the heartless into a mountain range, and were dispatched to rid them of the heartless leader. Sephiroth, the dark prince, was the leader. The four of them tried to defeat him, but he escaped and fled from the planet, leaving the heartless to be dispersed. Makyu, unable to live with his failure; left the school, his friends, and everything he knew; to chase after Sephiroth, and put him down for good. In his ventures, he traveled the span of time; fighting alongside Sora in his first venture. He brought salvation to feudal Japan, obtaining the obsidian black gem in the process. He liberated Konoha Village from the hierarchy of the demon ninjas. He also fought in the legendary endgame tournament, alongside and against many heroes and heroines of legend. He served in AJ's imperial army as a lieutenant captain, and he fought alongside Ukiah Oregon, The Dreamer himself, against the demons of the nine circles of hell. He reunited with his friends, ten years later, and spanned the multiverse in a final journey. The four of them, once again united, fought on many planets, raged and concluded wars, and finally completed Makyu's quest. Together, they finally put down Sephiroth, banishing him to the Farplane. His final stretch, the last story of his life. The restoration of Novod, twilight of magic. He hosted a massive tourney, numerous heroes and fighters across the omniverse fought here against enemies both dead and alive. A happy fight it was, victory was grand. But, at twilight, Makyu lost his life. It was his destiny to die that day, for as twilight hits, and the sun falls completely behind the horizon, should he be on his home planet, his life and magic force would be taken, and returned to the planet from whence it came. Novod was a flourishing kingdom once more, and became ruled by the family Makyu had formed. His unknown wife gave birth to a son, upon her deathbed, Velkion Eramiss, the king of Novod. Cast out of the land of the living, Makyu retreated to the Farplane, where he has lived for almost thirty years. He has not aged a bit physically, but his former power has returned to him, and in his ancient age, he has gained even more, new powers. He received a gift from the gods, the ring of dark light. The ring has the power to shine through the farplane, giving life to the dead. Makyu has finally decided to return home......... Once more in the living realm Makyu was finally feeling the sensation of life, almost at the peak he had felt during his true lifetime. Although his very exsitence had become a sham, a half-life, he lived as if all reality were but a wave of a hand. His journey's across the ever shifting wastelands of eternity in the Omniverse had led him across a multitude of "heroes" and "heroines". He'd yet to see his childhood friends, but recognised the faces of many memorable beings. Scaping the deepest reaches of the many levels and planes, the most distant galaxies and dimensions, Makyu encountered an ancient planet that had seemed to vanquish itself form the clutches of time. The planet itself felt virile and foreboding, as if an ever shifting omni-prescence had floated in the aura of the planet. Sarka, the brink of eternity. This was the planet's title, given to it as the planet was set on the very line between this world and the next, the final depth of the mortal plane. Here, Makyu quickly took up the ways and teachings of these people. Although they were technologically inferior to the vast portion of the mortal plane, they were on a whole nother set level of intellectual understanding. Their eons of study had brought them to an impasse of reality, tempting to bridge the gap that they bordered and allow them to acheive ascension of the godly nature. It was said that the 4 basic elements that had culminated all physical existence; fire, water, earth, and wind; had molded together to form energy and life. It was the potent energies and limitless re-usable power supply that came from these elements that fueled everything on the mortal plane, the very cause of existence. They told him that on a sub-atomic level, the raw and ingrained power of a single element was naught but a glimpse at the limitless power posed by fusing the four together. This was where the rumors flooded. Theories swarmed that molecular fusion of the exorcised energy emitted from the elements could indeed produce life, power, and limitless energy. They also theorised the capabilities of un-fathomable control of time and space, a sort of warp force that could rip the fibers of the mortal plane, allowing a being to enter a sort of limbo, where time stands still. Entering this limbo, one must only get to there destination, and rip the hole open again to re-enter the mortal world at the exact moment they left. A final rumour, immortality. Ascension. Godly might. The legends of the people spoke of the Sarkan diamonds that could bend this raw energy and fuse it together inside the cells of it's wielder. This user was to be...immortal.... That was 2 years ago today. Makyu has since gone from the outer rim of the mortal plane, straight into the exact center, the epicenter of the multiverse. Her lies the youngest planet of them all, the recreation of the eldest. The multiverse's catalyst planet, it marks the rebirth period of life, which is what intrigued MAkyu the most. The prospect itself seemed to represent how the young take place of the old, and bring new perspective into view. This planet had become his home, not yet inhabited by an "intelligent species." This was also where the signs of the mayhem had begun to show. As he made his way there, he came across signs of darkness expanding like wildfire, and sought truth from the prophets of the Farplane who were surely looking the situation over with a finetooth comb. They were the ones who told him what precious little he knew about this dark entity. They warned him that he alone could not handle it, and to gather himself aid from the most powerful forces in the mortal plane to aid in the fight. Category:Character Category:History